


Texts From Beyond Time

by Eldritch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Humor, Post-Canon, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"--hold on," Juudai said, throwing the laptop back in his bag and stuffing Pharaoh in after it, "I gotta turn off my phone before we go. I probably won't get any reception in the past, anyway." </p>
<p>A log of messages sent and received by Juudai's phone before and after BBT, because why wouldn't you text during the apocalypse? Implied Juudai/Yubel, Juudai/Johan, and Ed/Kaiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From Beyond Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely silly, but it's been sitting on my desktop in a text file since I first watched BBT about a year ago, so I figured I should clean it up and post it. There is a possible minor continuity error relating to which of the Marufuji brothers would have been in possession of Cyber End Dragon at the time. I apologize, but I like Kaiser being involved too much to change it.

**_010-81-049-95X-XXXX  
_** _Yuuki Juudai's phone  
_ _Recent Call/Text Log_

_10:21 PM_

>From: Johan  
Okay, I really do have to turn in early tonight. Talk to you later. Sleep well!

>To: Johan  
night~ ヽ(*≧3≦)ﾉ彡★

>From: Johan  
You and those emoticons... (<3)

>To: Johan  
still working on a gotcha one! 

_12:35 AM_

>From: Professor Zweinstein  
Juudai-kun, my lab has been picking up some strange dimensional anomalies in the vicinity of southern Europe. I will attach the exact coordinates; it sees like something you may be interested in and I heard you were in the area.  
>>attachment: coordinates.png

_4:22 AM_

>Missed call (Johan)

>Missed call (Johan)

>New voicemail (Johan)

>From: Johan  
JUUDAI VAR ÄR DU

>From: Johan  
crap sorry forgot what language I was speaking. Juudai? Are you there?

>From: Johan  
Juudai this is serious PICK UP THE PHONE

>From: Johan  
SOME GUY IN A MASK JUST STOLE RAINBOW DRAGON

>From: Johan  
JUUDAI COME ON

>Missed call (Ed Phoenix)

>From: Ed Phoenix  
Would it be too much to ask for your busy schedule of attracting insane menaces to not interfere in my European Pro Tour?

>From: Ed Phoenix  
The only thing worse than Hell Kaiser in a good mood is Hell Kaiser throwing a snit and refusing an exhibition duel because someone on a motorcycle just stole one of his cards.

>From: Ed Phoenix  
Fix it. Now.

>Missed call (Johan)

>From: Johan  
JUUDAI I'M GOING TO KEEP TEXTING YOU UNTIL YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE

>From: Shou  
Aniki my brother just called asking if i knew where you were apparently someone took cyber end dragon??? i told him i didn't know but this sounds like a big deal so i really hope you didn't forget to charge your phone again or something.

>From: Johan  
JUUDAI

_7:14 AM_

>To: Contact List (All)  
IM WORKIGN ON IT ALREADY CALM DOWN!!!!!

>From: Asuka  
… Juudai? What's going on?

>From: Johan  
Finally! What's up? Can I help somehow?

>From: Manjoume THUNDER  
REALITY IS CRUMBLING 

>From: Manjoume THUNDER  
JUUDAI WHAT DID YOU DO?????

>From: Ed Phoenix  
oh for the love of god.

("--hold on," Juudai said, throwing the laptop back in his bag and stuffing Pharaoh in after it, "I gotta turn off my phone before we go. I probably won't get any reception in the past, anyway."

_You should have done that hours ago,_ Yubel muttered.

The D-Wheel's engine roared to life.)

_7:38 AM_

>To: Contact List (All)  
tHERE ITS TAKEN CARE OF

>To: Contact List (All)  
bet u didnt even notice i was gone jeez ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ

>To: Contact List (All)  
btw time travel is still pretty cool ☆♪

>From: Johan  
Wait. What?

>From: Asuka  
It's 2 AM here. I'm going back to bed. I WILL call you later for an explanation. Honestly, Juudai.

>From: Manjoume THUNDER  
on second thought I don't even want to know so don't you dare tell me

("Huh? Oh, hey, Kaiser, what are you doing with Ed's phone? I was just calling to let you know that I got your card back. I'll try to get it to you as soon as possible but I'm probably going to stop and see Johan first. Yeah, Paradox took Rainbow Dragon from him. No, I dunno, that's just what the guy called himself, I don't really know what was up with-- hi, Ed--"

_It must be nice to be popular, nya~_

Yubel rolled hir eyes.)

_8:03 AM_

>From: Johan  
But you're okay??? And you got Rainbow Dragon?

>To: Johan  
one sec ill call u

("--and I know I kind of purposely made this my job and all, but would it kill everyone to say thanks?"

Johan laughed into the phone. "Okay, _thank you_ , Juudai. You saved reality. Again. And you rescued Rainbow Dragon. You're my hero, as usual."

_Don't take such a familiar tone with my Juudai!_

"Yubel, he can't hear you over the phone."

"… should I be worried?")

>From: Kenzan  
WHAT DID I MISS?????????


End file.
